One Last Kiss
by RandomWriterPerson
Summary: OneShot. MAJOR SPOILER WARNINGS! Takes place towards the ending of GS3. PW:AA T&T. Everybody needs closure. Delves into the past relationship of Phoenix And his Ex-girlfriend. Just a thought that occurred to me after I had finished the game


**Phoenix**** Wright: One Last Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright or any of the Characters used in this story from Phoenix Wright. I own the plot though… at least I think I do… it just popped into my head**

**Spoiler Alert for GS3/ PW T&T**

_As much as I am a PhoenixMaya fan. I just find Phoenix and Iris's relationship too cute to keep quiet._

_takes place after Godot's confession – Why He Hates Phoenix. And he is Diego Armando. And his admission to the murder of Misty Fey_

_I changed Phoenix's past as well... eh heh... I made up quite a bit of it... since there were no reference to his parents in the series... hope you can forgive me..._

* * *

**KEY:**

( ------) - Phoenix's thoughts

_(--------) - Iris's thoughts_

("-----") - Phoenix on phone

_("-----") - Caller on phone_

* * *

"… Defendant."

"Yes, Your Honor." In all seriousness, Iris answered she was ready to face the consequences of her actions.

"Although you weren't directly involved in the murder… …tampering with the body and the crime scene is a serious offence in itself." The Judge explained the gravity of the situation to her. As much as he didn't want to, he had to punish her for her involvement as an accomplice in the murder.

"I understand, Your Honor. Mr. Armando explained that to me very carefully…I knew the risk and I willingly cooperated anyway." She really did, and she was ready to take the penalty for her crime. She would not run away, not like her sister. She would face it head on and bear the responsiblility of her actions.

The Judge nodded his head."…Very well. Before I hand down my verdict, is there anything you'd like to say?"

"……"

"Well, there is one thing. I'd like to say something to Mr. Wright" Now was the time... those five psyche-locks Phoenix saw, She was going to explain them all.

"…!" (huh? to me? Iris... is this what those psyche-locks were about?)

"I want to… I want to apologize to you." She felt truly guilty for having deceived him all those years ago.

"Apologize? To me? For what?" (Apologize? What is this about...?)

"For the case 6 years ago, of

course." (...six years ago...) _(I promised Mr. Edgeworth I would tell you everything...)_

* * *

**_...flashbacks... _**

* * *

"I just remembered…" The Judge looked like he just had a revelation. "Weren't you poisoned by your own lover?"

(Umm...) "…Not exactly, but yeah, something like that." (I'm still alive... but she TRIED to poison me...)

"Even now… 6 years later, I can hardly believe it. She was going to do it… She was planning to kill me…" (...Dahlia...)

"…… It's not all that surprising." (huh...?)

"The two of you… You hardly knew each other." (h-hardly knew...?)

"Huh…? What do you mean?" (It's not really making any sense to me...)

"You and my sister…You Only met twice." (_It's the final chance I get to make it up to you, Phoenix)_

"…… Huh." (Uhhh... W-What...!?) "W-We only met t-twice?"

"The first time you met was on that fateful day… The day she poisoned Mr. Armando in the cafeteria of this very courthouse." _(That very day nearly sealed your fate)_

"The next time you met her was… six months later." _(You only met the Real Dahlia Hawthorne twice) _"You met her again on the day that she stole your cold medicine…"

"…and Doug Swallow was killed." _(that was who my sister was)_

"N-N-No way! It just… It can't be true!" (I don't believe it! there is no way this is true!)

"I mean, during our whole relationship, we were…" (we'd been going out... we'd met each other after school almost everyday... W-We had kissed, many times... and you're telling me... are you saying that it wasn't Dahlia I was with?)

"……."

"For those 6 months… …the woman you thought was Dahlia Hawthorne… She wasn't actually my sister." _(... I'm sorry... Feenie...)_

(Huh? It wasn't Dahlia…)

"… I hope one day you can forgive me… Feenie." _(... It was me... I'm sorry I deceived you...)_

"You… Y-Y-You mean…?" (Uhhhhh... you mean? the whole time... it was you...!?)

"That's right… I lied to you… for 6 months." _(Feenie... it is embarrassing to say this in front of so many people... but I promised I would tell you... and this is my last chance...)_

* * *

**_...Court goes into Frenzy..._**

* * *

Even the Judge himself was shocked at such a confession.

"B-But why…!? Why would you do such a thing?"

"Ever since she gave you the bottle that day… …my sister was trying to get it back as soon as she possibly could. Because of the police investigation and their surveillance… …she couldn't move about freely." _(your fate was sealed... I couldn't let it happen...)_

"So that's why you…?" (you came in her place...?)

"My sister… from the beginning, she was prepared for the worst." _(she would do it, she didn't care)_

"P-Prepared for the worst?" (i think i understand... as much i as don't want to)

"She thought that you might somehow discover the truth. That's why she was always ready to deal with you at a moment's notice" _(I couldn't let it happen! I couldn't let you die!)_

(You mean she was ready to kill me, don't you…?)

"She already had so much to answer for, I didn't want anymore sins on her soul. I begged her not to do it, and she agreed to give me a chance." _(so i went to you... to ask it back from you.. but...)_

"And that's why… you came to me? You came to get the bottle pendant back from me in her place?" (so that's why you always asked me for it throughout the six months we were together...)

"But I couldn't get you to give it back… I failed at something even as simple as that."_(I couldn't do it... not when you had misinterpreted it as a token of Love...) _

"Six months passed and I sill couldn't get it back from you. Finally, my sister couldn't wait any longer."

* * *

**_...flashback... _**

* * *

"She didn't consult me about her plans for you that day…It was the first time that had ever happened." _(Because... she knew...)_

"That was a bit strange, wasn't it? Up until that day, you two were partners in crime, and she would confer with you…" (What happened?)

"I think… she must have noticed." _(She... She knew...)_

"…? Noticed what?" (huh...?)

"My feelings for you." _(She knew i had fallen for you... Fast and hard...)_

"If I had found out she had planned to kill you… …I would have done whatever was necessary to stop her." _(She knew that...) _"Even if it meant her life… or mine." _(She couldn't risk her plan falling through... That's why. She couldn't risk herself being the one dying instead. She couldn't risk it... and I... I could sacrifice my own life... if it mean you would live.)_

"I-Iris...!" (N-No... Please... Don't say that!)

"After spending half a year by your side…" _(after those wonderful six months we were together)_"…my feelings towards you… They changed."_ (I realized I had fallen in Love with you, during that short time... I was drowning and had no one to save me from it)_

"…… I have something to say to you, too." (I-Iris... I loved you too...)

"Y-Yes?" Shock and surprise emminent on her face.

"You really are the person I always thought you were." (Somehow I always knew...) "Even after Dahlia Hawthorne was found guilty…" (... That day in the courthouse... It was not my Dollie i had been with for six months...) "I still believed in you." (And i still do...)

Iris felt the tears she had held back during her explanation of her apology to Phoenix, falling down her cheeks

"Thank You"

* * *

A mug of hot coffee slid across the prosecution's table. "How many cups of darkness have I drank over the years? Even I don't know… I'll tell you though… Right now, this one here is the greatest cup I think I've ever had." Armando said as he took a gulp from his signature mug of coffee.

"Don't you think so… Phoenix Wright?" Calling his name correctly for once.

"Yeah… I think you're right." Phoenix agreed, although not being much of a coffee person himself.

Bringing us back to the trial, the Judge Started his ruling

"The purpose of this trial was to rule on the murder of the victim, Elise Deauxnim. At some point, I expect you will will be tried for your role as an accomplice in this case."

"…I understand, Your Honor." Iris replied.

The Gavel slammed against the table.

"Very well! On the charge of murder, I hereby find the defendant…"

NOT GUILTY

Court is now adjourned!

* * *

As Iris and Diego were being taken away, Iris turned back to the defense's table. At the same time, Phoenix, turned to look towards Iris.

At that moment, Their eyes locked and they held each other's gazes.

Phoenix broke the connection, and ran straight to the judge and pleaded him to let them have one last moment, and promises that he himself will bring her back to the detention centre.

The Judge shook his head, "Normally I wouldn't allow something like this. But seeing as you both had a past together and haven't seen each other for so many years."

"... I'll make an exception."

The Judge then motioned toward the police officers to let Iris go.

Iris, shocked at the motion, froze there for a moment. Till Phoenix snapped her out of her reverie when he grabbed her arm and led her out of the courthouse. He brought her to one of his favorite spots in Kurain Village he'd found while staying over at the Fey's during Maya's case a year ago; A spot he found himself going to whenever he needed someplace to think. It was a place he'd found while he was wandering around Kurain lost in his thoughts looking for a place to think over the scenarios of the case, and somehow his feet always seemed to bring him back to the same spot - A groyne at the edge of the village. It overlooks the ocean and portrays one of the most beautiful sunsets one had ever seen.

Being brought to the place, Iris knew at once that this place must have had a special significance to Phoenix. It also meant, he wanted to talk to her… personally and privately. He brought her back to her hometown; Oh how she missed the fresh breeze away from the bustling city and different from the icy mountain air up in Hazakura.

* * *

A comfortable silence befell upon them as they were lost in their thoughts, staring out at the ocean, mesmerized by the picturesque view of the sunset before them. Moments later… Phoenix broke the silence and snapped them both out of their reverie.

"… It sure is beautiful, isn't it?" he said out loud.

"Yes, it really is…" Iris replied, albeit awkwardly. Surely he didn't pull her out here to talk about the view did he? As if reading her thoughts, he started.

"… I wanted to speak with you, that's why I brought you here."

Although Iris knew that, she was shocked he was so frank. But that's what she always liked about him. He always spoke what was on his mind.

"… I know."

"Iris… I meant what I said earlier; about you.

When Dahlia was found guilty… I couldn't accept it. Because I couldn't accept the fact that the girl I was with for 6 months … was that very same girl who tried to kill me. Somehow… I knew… It could not have been the Dahlia Hawthorne I was with for 6 months. It could not have been the girl I had fallen for in those short six months. I even remember telling Mia after the trial that...

_'Up there on the witness stand, that was not my Dollie. My Dollie could NEVER say all those terrible things things! M-Maybe she was a Fake!' Because the Dollie I Love would NEVER talk like that._

I could not accept it. Because what I saw up there, was a girl who knew no remorse, a girl who had committed crime after crime after crime. A girl who tried to cover up her mistakes and never admitted her wrong. A girl whom I truly felt sorry for as she never knew Love. A girl who only had one thing on her mind: **Revenge. **And I knew, then and there, that is wasn't my Dollie. Because it was my Dollie who taught me to Love."

"… Oh, Feenie… I-I-I'm so sorry… I-I lied to you, I deceived you, throughout our relationship, you've never asked for anything in return… The plan was just to get the bottle necklace back from you with no strings attached.

However… Something unexpected happened… I began… I began falling for you… fast and hard. I-It wasn't meant to be like that. And at the end of those six months… Dahlia's patience ran out and my time was up. She knew I had fallen for you, that was why she never told me about her final plans to deal with you. Because She-"

"Iris… I know… you told me... just now... in front of the entire courtroom."

Phoenix cut her off, he knows what she's going to say and he didn't need to hear it again. It was hard enough the first time, he had to rein in his emotions as he was in front of an audience, but here, alone… with her… he knows he might just break down, it would not be a new sight to her… but he never wanted her to see his tears.

But Iris continued on...

"She knew… She knew that if I had known about it, her plan would fail. And she couldn't risk herself dying instead because she knew that if it meant protecting you, I wouldn't mind sacrificing her life… or even my own."

Iris knew, she knew that hearing her say that the first time was bad enough for Phoenix, she heard the strain in his voice when he said her name after this statement in the courtroom. But she needed to say it again. She needed him to know that she meant every word. That she loved him that much.

She knew about his past, Phoenix had told her while they were dating. He had shared with her about his life, his childhood. She knew he was an only child, an orphan. That it was one of the caretakers in the orphanage that paid for him to be put in school till Junior High. And that after that, he had to work to be able to pay for his own expenses and school fees. Although she too had been abandoned by her parents, she had Sister Bikini always looking out for her, Phoenix on the other hand had to work for himself and live by himself, he had never known love. And it was pure determination that brought him to where he was standing today. She knew about everything, about how he was often beat up in school, teased and taunted by his classmates. The only exception was in his 4th Grade, Where he met Miles Edgeworth and Larry Butz. Even in College, he barely had any friends, and that the day her sister met him, was purely by chance. But it had nearly sealed his fate, to die by the hands of Dahlia Hawthorne.

She knew all of this, she knew these words would break his heart. But what she never expected, was to see his eyes welling up in tears.

"I-Iris… T-That's enough" He stammered out…

Phoenix struggled to keep his composure. But he could hardly keep the waver off his voice. He didn't need another person whom he cared about die, that had happened with his parents, and his mentor Mia. It almost happened to Maya… twice. And when he thought Edgeworth; his only friend whom he was able to relate to, was dead. It was too much to take. Tears leaked out from the corner of his eyes.

"….F-Feenie…?" Iris was to say in the least… Shocked. It had been so long since she last saw him cry. And she knew… These were the tears held in for five long years. The tears he held in when he saw tragedy after tragedy right before his very eyes.

"…The only time a lawyer can cry is when it's all over… This time… It truly is all over."

"…!"

"Iris… "

"Y-Yes?"

Phoenix looked straight into her eyes. He wanted her to know that he was telling the truth. And that all he was going to say was not a fantasy made up in his mind.

"Six years ago… It was truly the best time of my life. The time I spent with you. The woman I fell in Love with 6 years ago wasn't the woman named Dahlia Hawthorne, but the person whom I knew 'Dahlia Hawthorne' to be. It wasn't the vengeful girl who gave me the necklace diguised as a token of love, in order to cover up her own crime. It was the girl whom I got to know better during the six months of our relationship. The girl whom I had shared so many memories with. The girl whom I had shared my first kiss with, and many others following"

By this time… Iris was blushing pretty badly…

"The girl who taught me how to Love. The girl who had showed me so much in that short six months. The girl who showed that she cared about me, that she Loved me, and I was able to Love back in return."

At this moment… Their roles had switched, and it was Iris who had tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"… Phoenix…

… Thank you"

"No… Thank you Iris… For showing me how to Love." Phoenix answered earnestly and honestly

"… Phoenix… I'll answer you truthfully as well. I've never stopped loving you. I fell in Love with you back then, we both did… and I still do… But I know that it's different with you now."

"… You're right… You always were… There is someone who needs me more than ever right now… I wish we could go back in time and re-live those six months, but things are different now… and… it would be best to not be involved with each other."

"I understand…"

Iris was pretty heart broken and Phoenix could tell. It had always been this way between them. They were always able to tell what the other was thinking and that was what made those six months six years ago so memorable.

Tears leaked out from the corner of Iris's eyes.

Phoenix held her cheek and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. She still looked like she did back then, never changed even one bit.

He slowly leaned down towards her on reflex, and moved her face to face him. Iris was shocked at the gesture but made no move to stop him., because she saw his half-lidded eyes and she knew. She responded in turn, eyes flickering close.

When they were both but an inch away from each other, a thought crossed both their minds and they both closed their eyes and closed the gap between them…

_"…One last kiss…"_

It was at first but a chaste, innocent kiss that lingered, but Phoenix knew how Iris felt about him, and thought to give her one last gift for memory, to thank her.

It wasn't as though he had never done it before, far from it, they had… many times, but it's been 6 years since, and neither has been involved with anyone else since then. Phoenix approached it slowly… he shyly opened his mouth and glided his tongue along Iris's lips for entrance.

This was an unexpected gesture. Iris gasped against his mouth and her eyes widened in surprise. Phoenix taking advantage of the situation, took the chance to play his tongue on the inside of her warm mouth. He tasted the tea she was given to drink after she was released from her stony prison; The Sacred Cavern. He sought out her tongue and invited her into his mouth. Phoenix then moved one arm down towards her waist and kept it there.

Seeing as Phoenix had allowed her to do so, she took the chance. She knew that this was the last time, that there would never again be an opportunity like this again. So she threw her arms up around his shoulders, seeing as he had grown so much since she last saw him, and began moving her own tongue against his and into his mouth. She could taste the dark bitterness of the coffee he drank after the trial with Diego. While thinking this, she felt something warm streaming down her cheeks and she could taste the saltiness of tears in their kiss.

Phoenix felt it too, he knew it was Iris's tears. He could taste the saltiness in their kiss . He knew she knew this was One Last Goodbye.

Iris boldly ran her tongue along the roof of his mouth, she knew from experience that Phoenix had a weakness there, and it never failed to get a response from him, this time was no exception. He groaned quietly against her mouth.

Phoenix was shocked that Iris still remembered his weakness and her boldness on using it on him even for the last time. He decided to 'repay' her back and exploited her own weakness he'd learn through his own experience with her. He softly nibbled and tugged at her lips, and true enough, Iris moaned softly against his lips.

This went on for a few more moments till they both decided it was going a bit too far for a goodbye kiss. Iris broke the kiss. Eyes still closed, but released her arms. Letting that one last moment etch itself upon her mind. Not wanting to ever forget the taste of the man she loves.

When she finally opened her eyes, she saw Phoenix looking down at her.

She looked up into his eyes, and once again brought her arms up to his neck and pulled him down for a hug. She felt how much he had grown since six years ago. Phoenix returned the gesture by wrapping both arms around her small frame, it was hard to believe she was so small in stature when, just a few years ago, his arms nicely fit around her torso, now it just seemed like his hands alone could cover her whole back.

"… Thank you… For that One Last Gift…"

_The Last Gift… One Last Taste of Each Other_

* * *

Phoenix kept quiet, he let her speak what was on her mind, seeing as she was mysteriously reticent while he was at Hazakura.

"… I've really missed you… all those years, I had always been thinking about you. You were always in my thoughts, my dreams, those six wonderful months… I could never forget them… but now… it's time for us both to move on. It will be hard for me, and I know that well, but I will try… for your sake… I will try to move on, because when you truly Love someone… you have to learn to let them go and persue their own happiness when the time comes. I will make an effort to move on, but I will Forever cherish the memories we shared, those six months where I got to know the man who was driven by determination to be the Ace Attorney everyone knew to be Phoenix Wright. But to me, He was the man whom I had first Loved, To me he was the greatest person in my life. He showed me what it was like to live life."

"I-Iris…"

"I am a nun at the Hazakura Channeling Dojo, being romantically involved with someone is actually not allowed. As a nun, I am to remain pure. However, I am also a girl who had Loved and had Lost, and I am a convicted accomplice to a crime of which I knew the consequences but had willingly cooperated knowing the risks… I may not be pure, but I have gone through the trials of life as everyone else has, and I am willing to give it all up to go back to the temple, after paying for my crimes, to continue serving as a nun."

"Iris… You're strong. And I will look forward to the day of your freedom once again."

"Thank you, Phoenix Wright. Thank you for everything." Iris said with a face of gratitude.

"Oh… and one more thing, Good Luck with Maya. She'll need you during this time, if not more than ever. Come visit me with her some time."

Phoenix's face turned red as he did his signature 'hand behind his head with a sheepish smile on his face look.'

"H-H-How did you-"

* * *

**_...steel samurai ringtone..._ **

* * *

_("Hey! Mr. Wright! We're going over to dinner, all of us, Mr. Edgeworth, Ms. Von Karma, Larry, Maya and Little Pearl")_

("Sure I'll be there! Where to?")

_("A First-class French restaurant! Dinner's on me!")_

(Oh no! Am I thinking… Uh oh…!)

("Wait… where is this French Restaurant")

_("Heh heh! You guessed it pal! Tres Bien")_

(I Knew it!)

("Umm… Sure! Sounds Nice!")

(At least the company's better than the food!)

_("Alright! We'll see you later pal!")_

("Umm… Bye...")

* * *

**_...They Hung up...

* * *

_**

"eh heh… sorry… but… H-How did you guess?

He heard giggling.

"Honestly Feenie! Did you seriously think I can't tell? It's SO obvious! Plus, I Know, I was on the receiving end of such behavior wasn't I? Don't worry! I think she feels the same! Hehehehehe"

Then the light hearted atmosphere the comment gave faded away, Phoenix could hear the solemn tone in her next words.

"… I should stop calling you 'Feenie'… since it was a term of endearment I used while we were together."

"Umm… I guess you can call me 'Nick' like Maya and the rest do."

"...Alright, Nick it is."

"It's time to go… I think we've been out here long enough. I think the police would be waiting for me, I am still a criminal after all, I tempered with evidence and I'm prepared to face the consequences of my actions. Plus I think that the rest of them are waiting for you. Nick… Thank you. For everything. And that One Last Gift."

Phoenix brought Iris back to the Detention centre and apologized for taking so long. Normally something like this would have been made into a huge matter, but the prison warden had been told about this by the judge and had waived it off for that time they needed.

"Goodbye… Feenie"

"……Goodbye…Dollie"

Iris's eyes once again welled up in tears, grateful that Phoenix had called her by that name… For the Last Time.

* * *

She was returned to her detention cell and until her next trial of which she will be tried as an accomplice for the murder. Today was the Last time they would ever relate to each other the way they did six years ago. Today was closure, for the both of them.

* * *

Later that night, after dinner at Tres Bien, which Phoenix was surprised to say in the least that the food there had tremendously improved and was in fact, edible. After dinner, they even had a few drinks to celebrate the occasion, but nothing that would get them drunk.

As Phoenix lay in his bed, he looked out the window and into the night sky, the dark blanket that enshrouds the night with little lights twinkling in the vast space…

* * *

Iris looked out of the small window she had in the detention cell as she looked at the stars, she wondered if Phoenix was seeing the same sky as her…

While looking out, both their minds drifted towards the same memory… a memory of their first kiss…for the both of them…

* * *

_It's been 3 months since they first met, and during that time... they'd both fallen in Love…_

_Young Phoenix was out with his girlfriend Dahlia Hawthorne that evening. They sat along side the beach staring out into the vast ocean before them, staring out into the horizon where the sky and the waters meet. It was after sunset, but the sky was still tainted in red. They waited till the first star appeared, as they sat there._

_Iris broke the silence between them._

"… _Feenie? Do you think we'll be able to be like this forever…?" A young Iris asked_

"…… _I can't say… Our futures may hold something different for us both. There will come a time when we will have to part ways. But I want this moment to last for a lifetime. I wish we could stay like this forever… but we can't"_

"…_Feenie…?"_

"…… _I think… I…I Love you… Dollie"_

_Iris was shock that Phoenix was so frank with her, he never tried to hide how he felt. He never asked for anything during their time together. Yet, it was so unfair to him… this whole relationship was meant to be a charade choreographed by herself in a mean to get the vial of poison back from him. But things took an unexpected turn, and she found herself falling for him… faster and harder than ever… and before she could stop it… the words flowed out of her mouth._

"_I think… I… Love you too Feenie… I-I've fallen for you in the short time we were together"_

_Iris knew it wasn't fair to him, but she couldn't help it. The damage was done. Iris felt guilty for deceiving him, making him think she was Dahlia. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, she looked away, unable to meet his eyes Not wanting him to see her tears, her guilt._

_At these words, young Phoenix turned to face his girlfriend, of whom he thought was the real Dahlia Hawthorne at the time. He never knew it was a different girl, for as Iris had said, 'no one could tell them apart by merely looking at them'. He cupped her cheek gently and wiped her tears away with his thumb._

"… _Dollie…"_

_Phoenix__ moved his face closer towards 'Dahlia' and tilted her face towards him. 'Dahlia' tried to keep her eyes away from him._

"…_look at me… Dahlia…"_

_Iris turned her eyes to look at him. And in that one moment, Phoenix closed the gap and their lips met. _

_It was shy and awkward for the both of them, as neither had ever done anything like this before. But they both felt the spark, both were amazed at how right this felt. The kiss was kept innocent, for neither had any idea to take it further. Maybe another time, but for now… they cherished that First moment. Knowing it wasn't going to be their last. They broke apart only a few second later, though it felt a lot longer to each of them._

_After that one moment, they held each other. And stayed in each others arms while staring out at the stars above._

"_Dollie… Look…" Phoenix pointed to the sky._

_Just then, a shooting star shot through the sky._

"_make a wish… if you wish it with all your heart… it will come through…"_

_Iris closed her eyes and wished with all her heart. _

"… _so… what did you wish for…?"_

_(...that if we were ever separated, we will meet again one day...)_

"…_if I tell you… that wish won't come true anymore…"_

"_hmm… true… alright… Don't tell me…" _

_And the sat there through the night within each other's embrace..._

* * *

_And as that memory faded away… they entered another one…_

…_One Last Kiss…_

_That last chance he gave to her, that last memory he knew she would cherish for the rest of her life. Where she expressed all the Love she had for him that she kept hidden in her heart for the past six years._

…_One Last Moment…_

_Their tongues clashed for the last time, where they explored forbidden territory for the last time. A region that hasn't been let into by anyone else is those six years._

…_One Last Taste…_

_She could remember tasting the coffee he'd drunk at the end of her trial. The dark bitterness that seemed to fit him so well. He always kept his emotions under lock and key, tasting that bittersweet taste, it fit him so well…_

_He remembered the taste of tea she was given to drink after being release from stony prison she was lock up in. They'd given her tea to warm her up as it was so cold up there on the mountain, and she was kept lock in the icy depths of the Sacred Cavern._

…_One Last Time…_

_He led her out of the courtroom and brought her to a place that had special meaning to him. They both had closure to so much that had happened in the last six years. Closure to what they had during the six months they'd been together, the Love they shared, the memories the shared. They would forever be cherished._

…_One Last Goodbye…_

_They hugged each other, seeing how much had changed since. He walked her back for the last time, knowing it would be a while before she would ever see freedom like this again But then… they would have moved on…_

"……Goodbye… Feenie…"

"…….Goodbye… Dollie…"

**"Thank You"**

* * *

**_The Only Time a Lawyer can Cry Is When It Is All Over_**

* * *

**A/N:** Thus Marks the end of our Phoenix Wright Trilogy. Hope you've enjoyed this fanfiction... My Very First...

Read and Review Please... Comments are Welcome... Flames also... Though I would prefer ConCrit...


End file.
